


Door

by yeaka



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 10:44:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15556002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Jim knows the key.





	Door

**Author's Note:**

  * For [plyushka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plyushka/gifts).



> A/N: Fill for superplyushka’s “spirk [a kiss to gain something]” request on [my tumblr prompt list](http://yeaka.tumblr.com/post/176075204220/prompt-list). Special thanks to pallidvixen for the plotbunny.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Trek or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

He leaves the bridge with a sigh of relief—the break is long overdue. Star-charting isn’t _technically_ R and R, but to a crew as well trained as Jim’s, it might as well be. They can handle the next week and a half entirely without him. He’ll still report for alpha shift, of course, but his mind won’t be occupied with work in between, and he can afford to finally _relax_.

According to Bones’ schedule, Jim should start off with a long, uninterrupted nap. Or a quick check-up in sickbay. Jim opts for neither. He walks down the Enterprise’s gleaming halls with purpose in his step. By the time he reaches his destination, he’s buzzing with far too much anticipation for it to still count as anything relaxing.

He waits while the computer on the other side undoubtedly announces him, and then the doors slide open. Spock emerges from them, standing right on the threshold. The warm air of his quarters leaks out to lap at Jim in a tantalizing taste of what’s to come. Ignoring Jim’s hungry grin, Spock asks, “Is there something I can do for you, Captain?”

There are a great many things. But the only one that’s appropriate enough to say in public is: “You can grant me access to your quarters.”

Spock lifts one dark brow. He had to know that this was coming. But he still counters, “I believe that will adversely affect my studies.”

“Studies?”

“Yes. The relative ease of our current mission should allow for a number of educational pursuits usually too time consuming for our... hectic... schedule...”

Spock’s words trail off as Jim’s hand reaches for his, index and middle finger twisting around his thumb to stroke the middle of his palm. Jim doesn’t have to say another word. He keeps his gaze fixed with Spock’s, watching the dazzling black flecks in Spock’s gorgeous irises shift in the fluorescent light. Jim lightly drags along the arch before Spock’s wrist, _feels_ Spock’s pulse, and glides back to trace the grooves between his fingers. Spock’s breath catches. Jim knows all his weaknesses. 

Jim takes a step closer, just airing on the side of indecent, and leans close enough that they’re almost kissing. He ghosts his lips over Spock’s and parts them again, even though anyone that walks by will know exactly what’s going on. For now, the hallway is empty except for them. Spock’s eyes lower to Jim’s lips. Jim quietly reminds him: “Access to your quarters...?”

Spock’s frown is firm. Jim can practically taste his disapproval.

But he steps aside, and Jim strolls in, hand still locked in his t’hy’la’s.


End file.
